


Consecration

by MadScientific



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, J no Subete | All About J, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Lap Sex, Lovecraftian Oral, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadScientific/pseuds/MadScientific
Summary: J loves attention, affection, being spoiled. She loves Akepha, too, and she is learning that discipline is its own form of love... and of spoiling. What they do is a sort of mutual worship, really.
Relationships: Original Lovecraftian Entity/J.M. Austin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Consecration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [completetheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/completetheory/gifts).



J loved attention, being admired, but a great deal of the time she spent in bed with Akepha they spent alone. And in bed, which, she wouldn’t have minded anywhere else, really. She was adventurous. But she liked being treated as something precious, as well, and without actually reading her mind (they had promised, and she believed them), Akepha had picked up on her appreciation and was happy to spoil her.

Though discipline was still delicious to them, and it had not taken J long to learn that not coming for a long time was, in its own way, also spoiling her. She writhed against Akepha’s chest, held close yet loosely between their breasts, legs spread wide over their thick tail, glad for the slits in the fabric of her dress allowing it. She was half-twisted, pressing her mouth against their skin over and over again.

The hand that was stroking her hair, softly combing fingers through it, moaned quietly for her ear and then traced it with a teasing tongue. Akepha did not bother anymore taking the form of the human she had first met them as, not while they were in their shop, and while that human had been very attractive to her, she found she did not miss it. She so very much loved who Akepha really was, and they was gorgeous like this, ten feet tall—almost twice her height!—in their “resting” position, and much longer than that from tailtip to the tip of their geometrical ‘head’. Their snake’s tail and their more human-appearing half were both fat and glorious; the shape that hovered there, unattached to any neck, had no mouth, but the mouths in their palms could do all the kissing that either of them could desire. Not to mention all of the other things that they could do, all of which had long since ceased to be even slightly unsettling.

“You are more than beautiful,” the mouth by her head said softly. “You are precious, J. To me, and in yourself.” Akepha’s other mouth was busy, their other hand down the front of her dress and resting on her chest, lips and tongue and teeth teasing at her nipple. The cloacal vent below their stomach had parted to reveal a long, pointed tongue, and it had busied itself between her legs, even as the big clit they had manifested just above it sat nestled inside her ass. Their tongue pressed to her testicles, trailed wet over them, and her body trembled against them.

“Akepha…” She tilted her head back, and they obligingly trailed their hand down to her neck and gave it a soft kiss, even as the mouth at her nipple sucked harder and tugged with their teeth. “Ohhh… _Darling.”_

“Eventually you will be able to hold off your orgasms at will,” Akepha reminded her. The tongue between her legs flicked its tip teasingly against the base ring of the cock cage binding her. She whimpered, eyes fluttering closed. “For now, when you are ready, let me know and I will help you.”

She reached up and took their hand, moved their palm to her face, and kissed the mouth there. They chuckled against her lips, then parted their own to let her slip her tongue inside, delving and exploring the odd mouth that went deeper than the width of Akepha’s hand would seem to allow. They sucked on her tongue, and her nipple, and wound their tongue around her testicles and swallowed down the keening sound she made before pulling their hand gently away from her mouth.

“I want you to be able to speak to me,” they said, gentle but firm, and she thrilled at the thought of their hand and mouth and tongue as a gag, taking a deep, shuddering breath.

“I can barely _think,”_ she returned, in faux-complaining tones that made it clear she was exaggerating, she hoped. The mouth in their palm smiled, and she felt a thrill, much softer, at that too.

“You are so charming,” they idly praised her with the hand down her front, switching to just pressing kisses to her chest, other hand curving around her neck to leave playful little love-bites there. She loved that, loved knowing they was leaving signs of their ardor and adoration on her (that she could cover up with concealer, but the point was that she didn’t have to and they were there!). “I am a lucky god, J.”

“You… ooh, you said any orgasm where I’m thinking of you is consecrated to you?” she teased, voice thick. “I’d… like to do that soon…”

“That—” Akepha stopped, mid-confirmation, then the mouths of both hands laughed quietly. “Then allow me.”

They picked her up bodily, moving her off of their clit gently, but with an immense strength that made her gasp. She was turned to face them, straddling their thick tail again, and Akepha’s tongue stroked the inside of her thigh with wet affection, and she shivered. “Take my dress off?” she requested.

“Gladly.” It was one of her older dresses, sparkle dulled a bit, nothing she’d wear onstage any longer and so she didn’t mind if it got wrinkled or dirty or if the sequins came off. Akepha still treated it as if it were precious silk, sliding the zipper down her back, then slipping the dress off her shoulders and down. When it got to her waist, they picked her up again in one big arm so they could get it the rest of the way off her, and she bit her lip as her cock pressed against their skin. The warmth through the rings felt incredible. “You have never been more stunning.”

“Can you really feel how much I want to come?” J asked as she settled onto them again, legs wide. The scales were an entirely _different_ sensation, and she considered herself extremely disciplined not to just start rocking against them.

“I can,” they assured her. “This is different from reading your thoughts. It is… another sense entirely, it rolls off you like waves.”

“Hmm. Is it like when I smell fresh bread? Or a warm chocolate cake?” she teased.

They responded with a faux solemnity, even as one of their palm-mouths bit its lip lasciviously. “Your desire, controlled and delayed and whetted keener for it, is delicious, yes.”

She leaned forward and pressed open-mouthed kisses to their chest, their ponderous breasts, the swell of their stomach underneath, hands stroking over so much warm skin and smooth cool scale. “Help finish me off, darling, please.”

She felt them shiver as well, felt a warm flood of accomplishment, and then their deft fingers were unlocking her cock cage, slipping it off her even as their tongue started licking at her testicles again, and her hole. She moaned against them as both their hands kissed at her dick, teasing her to hardness, and then they shifted her and wound their tongue around her cock and pulled it _into_ their cloaca. Her hips gave a few uncontrolled bucks, and she felt more than heard a moan, as if she were inside yet another mouth.

With Akepha’s hands stroking over her skin, feeling like they was kissing her everywhere, and the not-quite-mouth nestled between her legs sucking her off with enthusiasm and taking her thrusts with an easy eagerness, and after how long she had been made to hold off it took her almost no time to come, pressing close to the god and thinking of nothing but them, of how they kissed her and encouraged her cock and cum deep inside them. Of how they loved her. She wound her own hands over their shoulders and tugged them down, peppering kisses to the smooth surface of their faceless face when they obligingly leaned down for her, and their hands cradled her and whispered praise.


End file.
